


Another Evil Grandpa?! One-Shot Collection

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: PJO/HP Crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: This book is a collection of one-shots and short stories for the pairings that did not win the vote in my story "Another Evil Grandpa?!".  You can request pairings as well. Hope you all enjoy!!





	1. Note | Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I created a discord server if you want to join. I'll be updating settings every once in a while but feel free to join now. 
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/UxPtz8t

**Hey guys. Guess what! It's finally here. The one-shot** **collection** **I** **promised** **.**

**Before we begin,** **I'd** **like to** **say** **that if you wish to request pairings or prompt ideas please comment them below.** **It's easier** **to track when they are all in the same location.**

**The first set of one-shots will be with the pairings that didn't win the vote in my book "Another Evil Grandpa?!". After that,** **I'll** **post more of other requested pairings.**

**Hope you all enjoy!** **I'll** **try to get to everyone so don't spam if your idea is used right away.**

**Til next time,**  
**●SHADOW OUT●**

**P.S. Ha! #sorrynotsorry. Will post the first one-shot soon.**


	2. Double Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred X Percy X George

**Title:** **Double Dose**

**Pairing:** **Percy x Fred x George**

**Requested by:** ****Thank you so much for voting. Here is your prize!****

**Wattpad - @Ciel_Phantomhive8789, @Wolfman35m, @Magy1514, @SupersizedMcshizzle3, @foxsenpai7, @Yaoi4lifeforever, @TheMoonsProtecter, @shadowray17, @aidanvalcich, @JasonTodd1234567, @AlexisRaeAdame22, @im_a_weirdo_for_life, @lamming19, @NewtJackson24, @emilyclaire77, @RanMikiSuDia, @blackbirdmagic, @JojoKlue, @angellove2019, @BlueMoonKnight**

**AO3 - imightcry, Cediems, Queenyuri, Red (Red_Balloons), zeynel**

**FFNT - TheEmeraldBadger, Natsume1111, Yukatana, julia1994 and 1 guest**

* * *

 

 **|Third Person** **POV** |

George woke up early on Saturday morning. So early that it was still dark out. He looked at his clock and noticed it was 2 am. The ginger got up from his bed as quietly as he could and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's a bit early isn't it?"

George jumped at the voice.

"Give a guy a little warning."

"Sorry about that." There was a pause. "What's keeping you up?"

"What makes you think anything is keeping me up, Percy?"

"Lucky guess", Percy said with a shrug.

The two sat in silence for a while before George finally spoke, "I miss Fred. Miss him being here. Next to me. I miss planning new pranks and getting into arguments over stupid things." The ginger sighed. "I keep seeing him die over and over again." A tear fell from his eye.

Percy walked closer to George, placing a hand on his, "Sometimes I relive my girlfriend's death in my nightmares. The first few months after she was killed I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her terrified ones."

"And now?"

"Well with help from a friend, I've been able to move on with my life. I know she wouldn't have wanted me to shut down and stop having joy in my life. Kyros helped me see that it was ok to be happy. That I wasn't betraying her for continuing to live my life. I guess what I'm saying is if you need someone to talk to I'll listen."

George released his breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks. I think I really needed that."

Percy smiled, squeezed his hand and left the kitchen. George poured himself half a glass of milk to drink and then he went back to bed. He had a restful sleep without any interruptions.

...

Over the next few weeks, Percy and George grew closer together. They bonded over pranks and shared fun stories of their past. Every Saturday, Percy would accompany George to St. Mungos to see Fred. However, today something was different. There are nurses rushing around. As the pair gets closer to Fred's room, Percy notices two nurses rushing out of the room. Then a doctor goes in.

"Um. Excuse me? What's going on?" George asks a nurse as she rushes by.

Percy pulls the redhead to his brother's door and knocks. He pushes the door open and they see Fred sitting. Well, the bed was raised up and Fred's eyes were open. George rushes to his twin's side and engulfs him in a tight hug.

George turns to the mediwizard, "How?"

"We are trying to figure that out now. Nurse Addington was alerted early this morning that your brother had moved and opened his eyes."

Percy hung back by the door not wanting to interfere with the intimate moment.

"Your brother will go through a series of tests to make sure nothing else is wrong. If and when he is healthy enough, you will be able to take him home."

"Ge...or..ge."

"I'm here." He squeezed his twin's hand.

Healer Marston called for a few nurses to help him. George pulled away from his brother to allow the mediwizard to do his job. Percy guided him out of the room.

They stayed in the waiting room for about an hour and a half. George grew anxious with every minute that passed. He clasped his hand with Percy's and squeezed every once in a while.

...

Healer Marston finally walked to the waiting room. George stood up and the only thing keeping him from running to his twin's room was Percy's hand grounding him.

"He'll need to stay overnight for observation then you can take him home. However, try to keep him away from any stressful situations. If you notice anything that could be wrong, bring your brother back here immediately."

George nodded and squeezed Percy's hand. "Want to be properly introduced to my other half?"

Percy smiled, "Of course."

The pair walked back to Fred's room. When they got inside, Fred's bed was elevated so he could sit up. In front of him was a table with a bowl of broth. George knocked on the door to get his twin's attention.

"Fred?"

Fred turned and saw his brother and the guy from earlier at the doorway. He smiled and waved his brother into the room.

He coughed and said, "Hey there Forge."

George engulfed his brother into a tight hug. Percy cleared his throat. George held his arm out towards Percy.

"Gred this is Percy."

"Hello." Sea green eyes twinkled. "It's nice to finally properly meet you."

...

A few months later, Fred is finally adjusting back to normal life. He still has nightmares every now and then about dying but his twin was with him every step of the way. Percy had gone to Hogwarts to start his first year. He would send letters to George about what things were like and what he discovered. George would share the letters with Fred.

"Hey, Forge. You like him don't you?"

George blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Well not just him," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, you should tell him."

George looked his twin in the face, "When?"

"How about when he comes back for winter break?"

Fred watched as George sat down and thought about his suggestion.

...

Percy grabbed his trunk off the train and onto the platform. He looks around for a bit until he sees a large group of red hair. With all his luggage on a cart, he pushes it towards the group of Weasleys. 

"Hello, my dear. I'm so glad you decided to join us for Christmas."

"Well with all the great things I've heard I didn't want to miss it." Percy looks over at George.

Mrs. Weasley ushers everyone out of the station to a fireplace after she shrunk down Percy's bags. He placed them in his pocket and trailed behind the group with George. The two walk next to each other in comfortable silence. When they reach the fireplace, one by one, everyone floos to Grimmauld Place. Percy immediately goes to his temporary room upstairs to drop off his belongings and change. After a good and long shower, he goes downstairs for a snack. In the cupboard, he found a pack of cookies that he grabs. As Percy turns to leave, he smacks straight into a broad chest and nearly drops the cookies in his hand.

"You ok Percy?"

It was Fred standing in the doorway. 

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't see you there."

Fred chuckles, "I noticed. I called your name but you didn't seem to hear me. Those cookies seem to have your attention."

Percy's face flushed with slight embarrassment, "I just haven't had them in a long time. A friend used to gets these all the time as shared them with the group." 

"Wanna come up to my room for a bit? I think George has something to ask you."

"Ask me?"

Fred nodded.

"Oh ok. Yeah, let's go up."

As Percy followed behind Fred, his eyes couldn't help but drift down to his ass. When Percy realized he was staring, he blushed and looked away. Fred briefly looked back and chuckled at his friend's red face. 

"You ok Percy?"

"Uh-huh." He squeaked.

The door to the twins' room was open and George was laying on his bed. Fred pushed Percy forward then close the door. Locking them both in the room. George shot up as the door slammed shut.

"Hey!"

"The door will not open until you two finish your conversation."

George groaned at his twin's behavior. 

"Well since we are locked in here, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Percy sat down on the bed next to George.

"Uh well, I uh..." George stammered. "I really like you." He whispered too quietly for Percy to hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

George cleared his throat, "I said I like you."

"I like you too George."

"No I mean I like  _like_  you."

Percy blushed and quietly replied, "Me too". George pulls him in for a kiss. 

He spoke a little louder, "I have to confess I also feel the same for your brother."

George raised an eyebrow, "Ron?"

"What! Ew no." They chuckled.

"Don't worry Percy. Let's talk to him."

He walked to the door and opened it. George went downstairs to get his twin while Percy grabbed a pillow and held it against his chest. He began to worry about what Fred could possibly say.  _'Wil he reject us? Laugh at us? Never speak to us again?'_  Percy hated how his mind tortures him with these thoughts. He heard the door open and the twins walked in. 

"You guys finished your conversation?"

George closed and locked the door. "Yeah. Percy and I wanted to ask you something."

Fred sat down next to Percy. "Oh? What did you want to ask me?"

Percy's face flushed red and he mumbled into his hands. He then grabbed Fred's head and kisses him. 

"Oh."

George wrapped his arms around Percy's waist from behind. "What do you think oh brother of mine? Do you want to share? I don't mind keeping this all for myself."

Fred hugs Percy, squishing him in the middle, "And why should you be the only one to have nice things?"

The twins slowly begin to kiss Percy's and sucking on a sweet spot that made him moan with pleasure. He ran his hands down the twins' chest. "Wait. Wa-ah-IT! We sho-aah should stop."

"Why is that?" the twins said in unison. It ran a shiver down his spine.

"Because your family in downstairs and what if someone comes up here." Percy whisper-yelled.

Fred pulled him in for one last kiss and then got off the bed. George did the same.

"Does this mean we are together now."

"Now and forever since we are never letting you go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I decided to start with the most requested ship other than Percy/Kyros. Sorry if I missed anyone's name who did request this ship. I dug through a lot of comments. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. I had fun writing it. Remember to comment if you a specific pairing or for me to write using a prompt. I'm open to suggestions. Just nothing too crazy. Sorry for the delay! Also if you want more of this ship, feel free to let me know in the comments.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
